


Lift

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gyms, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Exercising with your Zangoose has proven to be an excellent bonding experience.





	Lift

    You huff, racking the last of your weights. As tired as you are, you have to admit that your recent trips to the gym have been helping you a lot. Sleep has started coming a lot easier lately, even in spite of you arriving so late at night. It’s probably the solitude that’s helped contribute to your recent, more positive outlook on exercise; you’ve been lifting more in the past few weeks than you ever thought you could before. Of course, it isn’t completely lonely just because it’s dark outside. You’re certain that you wouldn’t have gotten as far as you have without a little help from your training partner.

    Your Zangoose, Tavi, sidles up next to you, carrying plates that look almost twice as heavy as yours were. All of the time you’ve spent in the gym has helped you be able to lift more, sure, but it’s had the more obvious benefits of defining your muscles just a little bit more. It’s a little hard to tell unless you’re looking under the right lights, but you’re certain that you’re looking significantly better than you were last month. Tavi, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to have had much of a change at all. You definitely aren’t much of a scientist, but you have to assume that it’s part of her physiology. She’s short and rotund, same as the others of her species, the top of her head only just barely managing to come up to your chest. But the thick layer of chub that makes her belly stick out is clearly hiding powerful muscles underneath it; you’ve seen her beat holes into punching bags and lift your body weight without breaking a sweat. If there’s one thing she isn’t, it’s weak.

    She places her weights onto the bar and errantly rubs at her back, grumbling under her breath.

    “Sore, huh? I told you not to go too hard today.”

    Tavi doesn’t seem amused by your attempt at segueing into a lecture, but it’s a little hard to tell. She never seems amused by much of anything.

    You reach down and pat her on the head, the skin underneath her fluff sporting a thin sheen of sweat. As angry as she likes to pretend to be, you can always spot her tail fluttering whenever you scratch behind her ears. “It’s fine. Let’s just focus on getting ourselves cleaned up, first. You remember where the showers are, right?”

    A short nod is the only acknowledgement you get before she turns around and charges towards the back of the gym, passing by row after row of empty treadmills along the way. You don’t waste any time following behind her, struggling to keep up with her pace. All of the surrounding machines are built at dozens of varying heights with equally varying weights, presumably so that all kinds of Pokemon can come in here to work out alongside their trainers. Of course, it’s not like you have any idea where they got the money for such specific equipment. Your membership didn’t cost that much.

    It doesn’t take long before you find yourself in the communal changing rooms, tossing your workout gear into the back of your locker and fishing around for your clean clothes. Tavi impatiently taps her paws against the tile floor while you rummage. Easy for her to pretend like you’re wasting time. She doesn’t even have to wear clothes in the first place. You shake the thought out of your head, finally managing to dig your towel out from the back of the tiny locker. A part of you wishes you brought flip-flops — the feeling of wet tiles against bare feet isn’t what you’d call pleasant — but you continue onward towards the showers regardless.

    The towel slaps against the bricks of the tiny dividers as you toss it over the lip, letting it hang down for once you’ve finished washing up. There’s a quiet hiss as you tug on the water lever, steam gushing out from the shower head behind a torrent of hot water. You shut your eyes and step under the sputtering stream, scrubbing at your skin with your bare hands as best as you can. The water pitters against your skin in droplets, almost lulling you into a trance as hot showers usually tend to do. Something about just letting yourself block the rest of the world out while you focus on one task, like cleaning yourself, always does wonders for making time fly by. That, you reason, is probably why you’re managed to dedicate yourself to lifting weights.

    Your train of thought is swiftly interrupted by the feeling of wet fur gliding against your skin, Tavi sliding herself in front of you and intercepting all of your hot water. She stands up on her tiptoes, just barely tall enough to make her butt reach your dick, and starts grinding against you. All of the fluff matted to her body only means that you’re that much closer to her skin, hot like a furnace and just as plump and soft as you’d expect her to feel. Still, it’s impossible not to notice the sensation of all of her muscles firing off as she moves, tensing and flexing while she teases you.

    Your eyes shoot open, gaze dropping to look at her. “Tavi, no way. Not here. Someone is gonna walk in on us.”

    She doesn’t listen, only letting out what sounds like a snicker in response.

    “Just because it’s late doesn’t mean there won’t be other people here!” You steal a glance over your shoulder, trying to make sure that the room is empty. “God, I wish you could talk. I wouldn’t have to keep guessing what you mean.”

    “Zangoose.”

    “I meant in English.”

    The rational part of you just wants to finish taking your shower, get home, and deal with this little problem then. The less rational parts of you seem to be suffering significantly less of a dilemma, your cock growing stiffer against her butt with each passing moment. It only takes a second for Tavi to notice, swiftly shooting you a grin with both rows of her shark teeth. She braces herself against the wall in front of you, both for support and for leverage, letting her wedge your exposed cock further between her cheeks as she lets out a languid purr of approval. Your better judgement doesn’t seem to be that much better than just going for it, now that you’ve had some time to consider your two options.

    It takes some willpower, but you pull away long enough to grab her under her arms with both hands. “Alright, fine. We’ll do this your way, fast, but you’re gonna be the one keeping watch. And I think you’ll need to be all the way up here.”

    Without giving her any further warning, you lift her up by the armpits and pin her against the wall, shifting uncomfortably to grab a hold of her pudgy thighs. There’s a brief flicker of surprise on her face that melts into a half-lidded gaze, pressing her forehead against your own as she crosses her ankles around your back. Whatever pretense you even tried putting on in terms of that “keeping watch” idea is already gone only seconds after you came up with it, but you have the feeling that neither of you particularly care.

    There’s a few seconds of awkward fumbling as you try to line yourself up with her, overestimating exactly how high you need to hold her up, but you manage to get into a position that you feel like you can hold soon enough. You buck your hips, up and into her, pushing past her fluffy lips and watching your cock disappear inside of her. There’s a near-indescribable pressure around your shaft as she adjusts to the feeling of your length, spasming and squeezing around you while she gasps for air. Tavi’s claws dig into your shoulder enough to hurt. You just hope they didn’t draw blood.

    The last of your concerns flees your mind as you begin to bounce her on your cock, the heft of her tiny body feeling like nothing compared to the weights she made you lift. Her breasts and her belly jiggle with every little thrust, punctuated with barely audible huffs and gasps pouring out of her mouth. She sinks down onto your cock over and over again, her walls wrapping tightly enough around you to scrape beneath the head of your dick. The sloppy sounds of your lovemaking echo throughout the showers, sloshing water and cracking hips coming together at a grueling tempo.

    Tavi lets out a cry of pleasure, pressing her lips hard against yours to silence herself before she can make another sound. It only manages to make her moan down your throat, letting her slip her tongue into your mouth. It’s rough, almost like a combination of Velcro and sandpaper, grinding against the insides of your cheeks with desperate fervor. Honestly, you hadn’t expected her to be this bad of a kisser. You decide to do her a favor and take the lead, much to her audible delight.

    Her thigh muscles continue working in overdrive, shuddering at your sides as you pump away inside of her. You aren’t exactly certain of what the cues for a climax are — it’s not exactly like you could understand them if she told you — but the mewling noises spilling from her lips in tandem with her trembling body are universal. The familiar pressure welling up in your shaft seems to scream much of the same, and you decide to let yourself go as deep as you can for the final stretch. Your thighs crash against her butt, faster and faster, Tavi burying her face into your collar and holding on to you as if you’ll drop her. A fresh torrent of needy gasps flood the air, finally erupting into an extended cry of pleasure.

    Not able to take it a moment longer, Tavi succumbs to her own lust, hot juices spilling down your legs as her walls spasm around you, trying to milk your cock for everything that it has. Following her cue, you too give in, and let yourself topple over the edge of your orgasm. With one final thrust, you pump all of your cum as deep into her as you can manage, your cock pulsing with every beat of your racing heart. Tavi suddenly feels like a block of lead in your arms, but you manage to steady yourself long enough to paint her womb with your seed, marking her down to the last drop.

    You gently pull yourself free, as much as you don’t want to, and set Tavi down on the floor. Her legs don’t seem to work properly, but you hold her upright for a few moments before she manages to recover. If there’s anyone whose legs should be sore, it’s you. You’re just thankful that today was chest day.

    The crank of the shower creaks as you kill the streaming water, nothing but dribbles falling from the spout above and into the steam-filled room. You reach down and scratch behind Tavi’s ears, and she instinctively wraps her paws around your arm and leans into your touch. As cute of a moment as it is, you’re struck by the sudden realization that neither of you have been paying any attention to whether or not you were alone. Since nobody’s said anything, it stands to reason that nobody came in, but you still need to get out of there before you’re inevitably interrupted. But there’s one thing you have to take care of first.

    “Come on, let’s get you dried off. I don’t want you tracking water all over my bedroom again.”

 

✱✱✱

**Author's Note:**

> For /trash/. Carte blanche request for something featuring a female Zangoose. Hope you liked it!


End file.
